


Ni pire ni meilleur

by malurette



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Family, Gen, Short One Shot, Youkai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si au final les youkai ne sont ni pires ni meilleurs que les humains, où reste la différence ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ni pire ni meilleur

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Ni pire ni meilleur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** YuYu Hakusho  
>  **Personnages :** Urameshi Atsuko et Yūsuke ; mention d’un ex d’Atsuko  
>  **Genre :** gen familial un peu cracké ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Togashi Yoshihiro, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Atsuko, son opinion (bourrée ou pas) sur les démons » pour Flo_Nelja (millenium de Glyfic)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

« Ce type était un démoooon ! » vocifère Atsuko, avant de descendre son verre d’un coup.  
Yūsuke, atterré, la regarde faire en se demandant commment réagir. Il n’avait pas vu sa mère depuis un moment, elle disait avoir trouvé un homme sérieux, être heureuse avec lui et ne (presque) plus boire. Mais c’était trop beau pour durer apparemment, et elle a fini par se faire plaquer.

Atsuko se ressert à boire en pleurnichant :  
« Un vrai démon... »

La deuxième fois, il faut bien que Yūsuke dise quelque chose. Même si les affaires de coeur de sa mère ne le concernent pas, que ça ne devrait pas être à lui de la consoler, et qu’en toute logique, elle n’est pas encore assez partie pour ne pas justement l’envoyer promener s’il aborde le sujet trop ouvertement...  
« Ah bon ? Un vrai ? »

Au-dessus de son verre encore à moitié plein, Atsuko regarde son fils, interloquée.  
« Un vrai quoi ?  
\- Ben un démon. Ça redevient à la mode on dirait, y’a de plus en plus de monde qui dit en avoir croisé.  
\- Ah ouais ? Et ils ressemblent à quoi, ils sont capables de se faire passer pour des humains mais en mieux et tout pour séduire les jeunes filles innocentes ?  
\- Boh, pour ce que j’en sais...  
\- Ben si t’en vois un pas trop mal un jour fais-moi signe, ‘pourra pas être pire que les humains dont j’ai l’habitude. »

Avec quelle désinvolture elle accepte l’idée ! Yūsuke n’en est pas absolument certain, mais on dirait bien qu’elle ne plaisante pas. Et qu’il n’y a pas que l’alcool qui parle, là.

« Euh, non, sans doute que non.  
\- Non quoi ? Tu veux pas ?  
\- Oh, ça. Bof. Non, que les démons soient pires que les humains. Ou inversement d’ailleurs, en fait.  
\- Alors quel intérêt d’avoir deux noms différents si au final on est pareil ? »  
Yūsuke éclate d’un rire gêné. À ça, il ne répondra pas. Il n’est pas censé être un expert sur le sujet, après tout, même s’il en connaît un rayon. 

« Ça se trouve, marmonne encore Atsuko, ton père en était un. »  
Yūsuke s’en étrangle sur sa salive et regrette aussitôt de ne pas avoir lui aussi un verre à la main pour déguiser ça. À la place, il se camoufle maladroitement sous une vague toux. Et va au bout de sa première idée :  
« T’sais quoi, arrête de boire autant surtout toute seule et sers-moi donc un verre aussi.  
\- Huh ? »

Yūsuke a accepté sans trop de mal avoir un Mazoku quelque part parmi ses ancêtres et ne s’est jamais trop posé de questions à ce sujet. Ce soir seulement, il se demande : de quel côté, des ancêtres ? Si ça se trouve, son père était un descendant de démons, et si ça se trouve, c’était plutôt sa mère. Ça lui donne le vertige rien que d’y penser et préfère noyer ça sous autre chose.

« Ce soir on trinque aux grandes découvertes des relations humain-démon. »  
Atsuko, ne pose pas de question supplémentaire et tend à boire à son adulte de fiston.


End file.
